


Good  to be home

by Caroline



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's just off tour and can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good  to be home

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in Feb for a worlddescending birthday.
> 
> Thanks to Nightporters for the beta *hugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I'm claiming nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.

You came down to earth with a bump when you came off tour. He knew that; he'd done this already when the Idol tour had finished.

It was simple really; one day you went from being a closeted (or in his case not so closeted) rock god with arenas of adoring fans and a close knit family that protected each other with a passion. And the next you went back to being Joe Bloggs and having to sort your own laundry. Well not quite in his case but it was pretty damn close.

What it really amounted to was that he, Adam Lambert, was bored. A week into his month long break between the end of the tour and hitting the studio he was crawling up the walls, missing the the highs of performing and the adrenaline hits like coming down off drugs; not that he'd ever gone that far, but he could pretty much guess this is what it felt like.

And at three in the morning he was thumbing his way through the contact list on his cell looking to see who he could get away with bugging. That's how bad it had become and really there were only two people he could bug at this time of the day (there was Neil of course as well, but no....) and one of those was out of town, having been whisked away by their new boyfriend.

So that left Cassidy.

*~*

_Cassidy_

He knows that really it's a cell phone that's disturbing his sleep, not the elephant with cymbals that's crashing through his dreams. And really he shouldn't be so pissed off, 'cause it's not like he was in bed or anything – just dozed off on the couch after getting in from a night at one of the local clubs. But still...

"Lambert, what the heck do you want?" Barely contained swearing, but contained. After all Adam was one of his best friends, who had just got off tour so his hours were bound to be different for a while at least.

"Yes, I was sleeping... no I wasn't in bed yet." And yes he did know that tone of voice, it's the one that says 'I don't want to do this anymore, I've had enough but that doesn't mean I really want to disturb you, just that I could.'

"Okay, okay I'll come over and keep you company for a bit." Really he didn't want to look that deeply at why he'd just so easily agreed to go over to Adam's place at three in the morning, after all that's what friends were for and that what friends did. Adam had done similar kinds of things for him in the past.

But on the other hand that didn't stop him adding lube and condoms to his wash kit, just in case.

Walking through Adam's front door the first thing he got was a babbling Adam, not a good sign. Well that and the fact that the man looked as though he hadn't slept in a week and a sleep deprived Adam really not a good thing.

"We could watch a movie, play on the 360..."

He couldn't really help but smile as the suggestion of what they could do tripped over themselves as they come from Adam's lips. "Adam, if you wanted to play computer games you could have called Tommy – you know, your cute, straight, bassist guy? Really so not what you're looking for..." Reaching over he gently shoved the other man down on the couch. "...now shut up 'kay?"

*~*

_Adam_

Somehow when he asked Cassidy over he hadn't expected to find himself face down and shirtless on his own couch. In fact, that hadn't even crossed his mind, neither had the idea of calling Tommy if he was totally honest. He loved the guy to bits but Tommy was not what he needed right now.

Though he wasn't totally sure the fingers digging to the knots in his back was it either. Really all he'd wanted was the company of someone who knew him well, someone who had been there before, someone who he could say was home.

But then again, Cassidy just hit the right spot and he moaned softly in relief as the muscle released, not that he'd really known that he was wound up that tight.

It could have been a few moments later, it could have been a few hours for all he really knew but he came to, curled up on his couch – his head resting on a cushion in Cassidy's lap, some random music channel playing soft nothing music in the back ground.

"We awake now, sleeping beauty?"

He couldn't even muster the energy to flip the other man the bird, which brought a soft chuckle from above his head as though Cassidy knew what he was thinking. The chances were of course that he did, they'd known each other long enough after all.

"Think we can take this cuddle fest to your bed, my back is beginning to dislike me."

He wasn't totally unsurprised to find himself held close against Cassidy's side, head resting against the other man's chest; fingers stroking through his hair when he came too again, Cassidy had been gentle and careful when he'd guided Adam back to his bedroom and got him comfortable so he could sleep so more. And even though he wasn't really awake, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they started to wander over the flesh beneath them.

"Sleep, stupid, you can pay me in the morning."

Cassidy's teasing chuckle the last thing he heard as first real sleep in he didn't know how long took him into Morpheus' arms.

It was good to be home – finally.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted Feb 2010


End file.
